


Foot In the Door

by upset_and_confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Emotions, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo is Fine He is Just Bad at Emotion, Kissing, M/M, Resolved Argument, Twister - Freeform, but we love him, heavy handed metaphors, so is jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Hanzo did not feel like he was ready to move in with Jesse. Really he didn't why that was a big deal, all that was going to happen if he did move in was that he would be moving his shirts and one Naruto poster into a slightly larger room down the hall. Why did it matter that he wanted things to stay how they were? Thank god he decides he has to beat Jesse at Twister, otherwise they never would have talked this out.





	Foot In the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Call me a 2012 idiot but I am a sucker for dumb Twister fics. Like let characters discover their feelings while trying not to plaster themselves all over each other, it's so cute and awkward. Follow me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) for more McHanzo and my opinions on Hanzo being a stunted nerd.

New McHanzo fic on my ao3!

“Come on Hanzo!” Genji laughed as he reached over Lucio for the green circle, “Show off that famous flexibility!” **  
**

“Oh yeah!” Lena said with a giggle, “It’s not fair that Jesse is the only one on the team who has ever seen it.”

Beneath her Junkrat burst into giggles drawing a yell from Hana who was pressed close enough to him that the movements of his stomach nearly caused her to lose her balance.

The rec room had been transformed into an enormous twister mat when Bridgette had suggested the game. The team was enormous but with a mat as large as the room itself they had managed to get the whole team in a laughing tangled mess. Hanzo, so far, had declined. Soldier had as well but that was because he was a walking column of angst and was holed up in his room trying to trace Talon or cleaning his gun or sleeping in a coffin… No one was really sure what he did in there. Jesse was absent as well. Not that he had told Hanzo why. The two of them had gotten into an argument the night before and Jesse had left in a huff this morning, wanting to ‘clear his head’, Hanzo suspected that meant he was somewhere drinking. Hanzo was here in the rec room now, his feet tucked under him, a book in his lap, eyeing the game of Twister with interest disguised as disgust.

* * *

 

“No thank you, I am fine watching you drip sweat on each other.”” He replied, making an effort to further snuggle down in the couch and engross himself in his book.

“Don’t go askin’ that spoil sport,” A southern drawl snapped, “Fella ain’t got a drop o fun in his whole body.” Jesse jingled and jangled his way around the couch, stopping to toe his shoes off before tossing his hat at Hanzo without even glancing his direction and heading up to the mat. “Deal me in, what’s wild?” He joked.

Zenyatta laughed softly and reached to spin, “Right foot yellow, Jesse.” Hanzo watched the cowboy put his foot on the circle, grinning at Reinhardt whose nose was inches from Jesse’s unkempt toes.

From across the mat Hanzo locked eyes Genji, his younger brother’s eyes were lit up in devilish glee and Hanzo felt his insides burn at the next words that came from Genji’s mouth. “Well brother your boyfriend has joined the game so now you must play!”

Jesse didn’t even twitch. Hanzo wanted to to simply snap his book shut and go to his room, if Jesse wanted to be a fool then let him be one, Hanzo wasn’t going to bother him. But… With the look on Genji’s face, and the dragons burning beneath his arm, well…

“Fine.” He replied, shutting his book and getting up, he stood across the massive mat, looking at Jesse who was refusing to look at him. He shot his eyes to Zenyatta, “Where am I putting my foot?” He growled, shooting his eyes to Jesse while Genji laughed.  

The omnic monk spun, “You will be putting your hand on blue.” Hanzo nodded and leaned down to lay his hand on the blue circle. He puffed out his breath to move his bangs out of the way and glanced up at Jesse who very quickly looked away from his tense back muscles. Hanzo dropped his head and grinned to himself, this was going to be more fun than he had thought.

They were now an hour in. Lucio lost his balance trying to stretch his entire body across the board to show off and Junk had just fallen down after him so they could hang out and watch together. Hana had fallen when Brigette had landed with her face nearly pressed against the gamer’s back and it had just been too much for her to handle. Reinhardt simply wasn’t as flexible as he thought he was. And so on until it was just Hanzo and Jesse. The cowboy failing more and more spectacularly as he tried not to stare at Hanzo’s ass as it moved across the mat to him. Hanzo doing his very best not to look at Jesse and let him think he was at all worth his time. Things were heating up.

“Brother,” Genji called from where he sprawled, half way on Zen and half way on Lucio, “May I ask you a question?”

Hanzo was currently contorting himself into pulling his right hand on yellow and huffed, trying to dislodge his hair from sticking to his face. “No.” He grumbled, finally getting his hand onto the spot by canting his hips in a nearly obscene way and twisting his foot so it was just barely on the green.

“Why are you and McCree fighting, anyway?” Genji asked, watching as Jesse tried not to look at Hanzo as he twisted his body and pressed his right hand on blue.

Hanzo grunted, looking at Genji with daggers in his eyes, “It’s really none of your- HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MY HAND OVER THERE!?- business, brother.”

“The elder Shimada don’t wanna move in with me, Genji’,” Jesse snapped, adjusting his foot to put his hand on yellow, “Says he’s got things just how he likes ‘em and doesn’t see any need to change ‘em so why bother?”

“You are twisting my words, cowman.” Hanzo sneered, his head coming down right next to Jesse’s stomach as he arched his spine, “I am happy with where we are in the relationship, happy with what we have, happy with you, why should we rush it?”

“Haven’t you two been together almost a year now?” Mei asked, looking from Hanzo who was trying to burn a hole in Jesse’s side with his eyes and Jesse who was looking somewhere between turned on and embarrassed. “I don’t think moving in is really rushing it.”

“You have almost everything you own in his room anyway.” Genji said, getting nods from the rest of the team, “And it’s not like you can’t move out if you don’t want to, it’s just a larger room in the compound…”

Jesse said nothing as he moved his hand, trying and failing not to get his face nearly pressed into Hanzo’s hip.

The archer fumed, he fumed because they were all right, because he did not want to explain his issues with intimacy in front of the whole team, because Jesse was currently breathing right into the pocket of his sweatpants. He fumed because the dumb monk who had taken his brother in was currently directing him to put his foot on a spot that he could only reach if he crawled over Jesse McCree. He fumed because he would be damned if he didn’t do it.

“Han…” Jesse gulped and Hanzo was arching his body over the cowboy, pressing the toe of his foot on red, his thigh basically laying on Jesse’s dick, his body trembling with exertion.

“Yes?” He asked through puffs of breath, the rec room was quiet, everyone gawking at the two of them. He was pretty sure they could all tell how hard Jesse was trapped under his thigh, and how red Hanzo’s ears were. Genji looked ready to both vomit and laugh, maybe together.

“Jesse?” Zenyatta said like he had said it before and no one had bothered to pay him any attention, “I said right hand yellow.”

“Uh…” Jesse looked at yellow, the easiest one would put him under Hanzo’s head, he took a breath, and slipped beneath the man. “Feels weird havin’ my dick on ya when we’re still fighting.” Jesse tried to joke, his voice low, too nervous to still be properly mad.

“Yes, well I don’t want it on me while I’m still angry at you.” Hanzo growled, his stomach muscles fluttering as he tried to keep in position.

“Can you two not have this conversation here?” Angela asked, her eyes averted to Fareeha’s shoulder, “Because this seems like it would be a good conversation to have when it was just the two of you.”

Hanzo reddened, he suspected Jesse would have blushed too if all his blood already weren’t split between his annoyingly hard dick and his sweat drenched face. “Yes, Jesse,” He said, trying to get his footing both metaphorically and physically, “Just give up and let’s go talk about this like adults.”

There was a huff below him, “What makes ya’ think I’m the one givin’ up?”

“Your inability to stand on one leg for more than five seconds for one.” Hanzo replied dryly.

He couldn't totally see Jesse’f face but Hanzo could imagine the look of incredulity on it, “Zen!” He hollered, “Spin!”

The Omnic Monk took just a second to look like he might fight the request before simply shrugging  and spinning, “Right foot yellow.”

With a grunt of exertion Jesse stretched his leg, dragging his dick across Hanzo in the process, drawing a soft grunt from the large cowboy.

“Please do this somewhere else.” Hana groaned, though it didn’t look like she was at all eager to move, her annoyed eyes following the action closely.

Finally his foot just grazed the yellow, “Ha!” He said breathlessly, grinning at Hanzo in triumph.

“I can’t see your face and I’m not impressed.” Hanzo snipped back, “Spin, Zenyatta.”

“Ah, right foot also yellow.” The monk replied, far too fast to have actually spun it.

“Did you spin it?” Hanzo asked, glancing down to confirm his suspicion, the best yellow for him would on be Jesse’s foot.

“Of course he did, brother,” Genji answered, his voice so saturated with offense it was obvious that nothing has been spun. “How dare you accuse my master of such a thing!”

“Just come here and put your foot on my yellow, Hanners.” Jesse said, his voice was drenched in sarcasm, “Or are ya happy enough losing to keep things where they are?”

Hanzo seethed, this was heavy handed, for all of them, even a few people in the audience groaned and Hanzo swore he could hear Zarya roll her eyes. “Perhaps losing is what I am more comfortable with, if we are going to start making such obvious metaphors.” Hanzo replied, his eyes darting around the mat for a yellow that he could land on. “I’ve always lost and it’s what I am more accustomed to, taking your yellow will likely mess things up for us both so I think losing will be a better option to keep us both happy.”

Hanzo was so focused on looking for a spot he didn’t realize he had said that out loud. The room had fallen quiet and he arched his neck, just managing to catch Jesse’s eye. The cowboy looked… Completely shell shocked.

“Han… Honey ain’t nothin’ gonna be like that if you move in,” He tilted his head a little bit which looked even more uncomfortable in this position than it normally looked. “I ain’t gonna, I dunno, fall outta love with ya or anythin’ if ya move in with me.”

Hanzo felt his heart thump, everyone was watching this, watching them talk and be mushy and open together. He wanted to be embarrassed but instead his heart what glowing at hearing these words, he didn’t know if he believed a word of it, but Jesse was looking at him and using the ‘L’ word in front of everyone.

“This is… Quite a conversation to be having in this position.” Hanzo mumbled.

“Everybody out!” Genji suddenly yelled, hopping up from his spot, “Come on, let’s go.” He reached to tug on Hanzo’s hair, sending the man to the floor, as he kicked Jesse’s legs out from under him, “Yeah, yeah,” He said in response to their cries of defeat and anger, “You two grow up and talk.” He ruffled his brother’s hair, a secret grin on his face, “Get comfortable winning, brother, it looks good on you.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and stretched him limbs out, pointedly not looking at Jesse until he was positive the whole room was clear. “You are foolish.” Hanzo announced, flicking his eyes over to Jesse who snapped his head around and opened his mouth like he was ready to disagree but Hanzo held a hand up, looking solemn, “But I am far more of a fool.” He sighed and moved to press his forehead to Jesse’ shoulder, feeling the man shift slightly under him, “I… I was frightened of, well, I have not had a… someone like you, I have not had someone I truly loved before.” He shyly looked up to meet Jesse’s eyes and tried for a smile. Jesse, for his part, looked stunned. Hanzo reached out to push Jesse’s hair back behind his ear, he looked at the man sitting across from him and all of a sudden his heart thumped loudly against his ribs telling him that it was time. With a nod he leaned in to kiss Jesse’s startled lips and stood, “I will move my things into your room this evening.”

“Oh, Hanners--” Jesse scrambled to his feet, making a weak grab for Hanzo’s already moving form, “You don’t gotta…”

Hanzo stopped at the doorway and looked back at Jesse with a smirk, he did have to, it was his absolute pleasure to, “Keep the bed warm for me, cowman, we are not leaving it for quite some time.” He winked and quickly made his way down the hall while he was ahead. 


End file.
